harry potter where are you
by jock wizard
Summary: hermiones pov about the five years since she last seen harry and the fact can she tell him he has a daughter if harry doesnt remember the night that they slept together
1. Chapter 1

You're alive.

It had been 5 years since the battle of Hogwarts. and the world that night finally got rid of the dark tosser aka voldermort. everyone that was there that night cheered and began shouting he did it he actually did it but when mr potters friends turned round to congratulate Harry but he wasn't there people looked for him high and low but no won saw him or heard from him.

Now we know Harry didn't die that night because we had been sending letters out to him bye his owl hedge wig but everytime the letters got sent they came back unopened that's how we knew he was still alive because if he was dead his owl would have stopped going to give him letters but she hadn't.

We sent a letter out one day hoping that Harry would read it but just like all the others the letter came back empty handed but this time we would get a surprise while everyone including Ron Ginny and Draco were all sitting in hogsmeade when this little Staffordshire bull terrier appeared out of know where clutching a note in its mouth it walked right up to me and put the letter into my lap Ginny was the first to talk…

" go on Hermione I guess the letter is for you strange kind of way to send it tho don't you think "

Ron was the next to talk once he saw the handwriting.

" Hermione I think the letter is from Harry I would recognise the hand writing any where. Go on open it see what he is saying. Let him tell us his reason for leaving in the first place"

I opened the letter which read 

Dear Hermione 

First I would like to say hello and also apologise for leaving you all in the lurch after the battle at Hogwarts.

I had to have time for my self and to get away from being the boy who lived it was getting unbearable towards the end no one sees me as just plain old Harry they only see the boy who lived but not you.

You saw me for the boy I really was and not some hero as other people saw me and for that I cant thank you enough you're all I ever dream about these days I wasn't sure how to tell you that there is something that I need to tell you but I want to meet at a more relaxed place other than the hogshead if you could send a reply back to this one give it too my dog Hercules and he will take it to me I await you're reply soon

Love Harry James potter

I put the letter down back on the table we were all sitting at and immediately scribbled a replly

Dear Harry 

It has been to long we have much to talk about but if you're interested meet me at my house I live in Edinburgh with my mum and dad the now while my house is being repaired.

Oh I like you're dog Hercules he's cute.

Harry ill have you know that I always saw you as Harry you're the one thing in that school that would tell you the gods honest truth id you asked for it you're brave heroic and you would never do anything to harm someone you don t have anything to worry about we don't hate you for leaving we just want you to be happy and one day maybe come back to us right Harry before this letter gets any longer ill say good bye 

Yours faithfully for ever 

Hermione Jane granger

Ps. So iam all you can think about how interesting……

When I was finished I put the piece of parchment in Hercules's mouth and the dog turned to walk away and then disaparated.

As usual Ginny was the first to talk

" is it just me or did harrys dog just aparated" Ginny said 

I spoke next " but Ginny pets aren't supposed to be able to do that are they Draco Ron you from older wizarding family's have you ever seen anything like this.

Draco spoke next " to be honest Hermione no I haven't there was an old rumour years ago that Harry could do anything he wanted just bye thinking it something along the lines that because Harry grew up away from magic he didn't know that there was things he was supposed to do like surviving the killing curse. back in the forest my mum told me just before the green light hit Harry a barrier jumped up in front of him but instead of the shield stopping the spell it changed it to a stunner don't know how its never been done before I didn't believe her at first but now I think back if Harry wanted a dog to be able to aparated then it properly will "

I took in to consideration what Draco had said and made my thanks for drinks and told the gang that we would meet up again soon then I dissaperated from the café back to Edinburgh.

When I got in my mum was sitting at the kitchen table I could tell that she had something on her mind her face said it all.

It didn't take long for my mother too talk but I had learned that if my mum had something too say I had better listen. It was then that my mother decided to talk..

" Hermione dear we got a letter from a strange little dog today it had a note that was asking if we knew where to get a hold of you when we read the letter we realised that it was from Harry and told him you would be at that café you all used to go to when you were at Hogwarts did he manage to get a hold of you."

I considered what my mum said before I spoke..

" yeah mum he sent us a note the dogs name is Hercules. Harry might be coming to see me soon the only problem is that he doesn't know that he has a 1 and a half year old daughter called lily I haven't got a clue what to say to him or the way I kept it secret for so long he will be angry with me for ages I don't know if I can handle him disappearing again."

My mum gave me the kind of advice I would expect from my mother short but sweet.

" Hermione dear all you can do is tell the truth and hope that he isn't to annoyed with you and anyway why would he be annoyed any way unless there is something that you are not telling me."

It was then that I had to tell my mother the truth about why Harry didn't know about lily.

My parents and everyone else knew that Harry was lily's father but lily cause she was only one and a half and Harry because I used a spell on Harry thinking that he wouldn't want that info when he would be fighting the death eaters soon.

So I put a spell on him to make him forget the night we spent together and the rest is history one could say. Now this is what worries me if I tell Harry will he do a bolt. That night I twisted and turned in my sleep going over in my head how I was going to tell Harry about lily. The one thing that Harry hated above the rest was being lied to he had had enough of that threw his life but I didn't know what I was going to do or say to him after all I hadn't seen him for five years. It was just about then that I heard a tapping on my window I sat up opened the window and harrys owl flew in with a note attached to her leg I carefully took the note and patted Hedwig on the back of the head and she flew right back out of the window I opened the letter to see harrys hand writing…

Dear Hermione…

I am currently sitting in my room in my flat wondering how much ive changed in recent years after all its been 5 years since you've seen me you might not like what you see ive changed Hermione ive done things I wouldn't want to have you hear my life since ive left sometimes been hard on my consciousness a lot of good people died because I was the chosen one people are always going to be looking to take my life because I defeated the dark lord and others are going to attack me for the things that I have done in my time away. Ive also been thinking if I should come back I want too but I think it might be better if I just stayed away look I was going to come tomorrow night too see you I had some things I wanted to tell you in person but some other time I have to go ggod bye Hermione just know that ill love you for ever….

Your's faithfully….Harry James potter

Ps if you need to contact me just swish youre wand in the shape of my lightening bolt…

I put the letter back down on the night stand and started looking around for a piece of parchment and a quil how could harry be considering not coming back to say I was bloody furious was a understatement after I found the things I needed I wrote back a quick short note to Harry…

Dear Harry 

I hope that you are bloody well listening to me when I say this if you are bloody not here to see me tomorrow I will hex you in to the new year ive waited to tell you a fe3w things for five years and you bloody well better be around I know you've properly done something's that you aren't none to proud of and in the end you are the only one that can deal with these things but just know this ill be here for you if you ever need to talk please don't run away again I don't know if I could handle not being with you or never seeing you again.. Any way seen as its still really really early iam going back to bed please come Harry we do need to talk just know that I love you with all my heart..

Your's always Hermione Jane granger….

Ps.. You better bloody be here or else..

I read the note over and and did the wand movement and just as if bye magic excuse the pun harrys dog Hercules jumped up on me and kissed my face he took the note from me and disappeared after that I went back too my bed thinking about tomorrow I guess I would have to tell Ginny about Harry coming back and to see if she and Draco could baby sit for me as I think that the first time Harry comes back it should be just me and him with that thought I went to my bed..

The next morning when I woke up I headed down to the kitchen too see my mum and dad to tell them that Harry might be coming that night but when I got there all that I could see was a note on the counter I walked up and picked it up and read all it said was that they would be back that afternoon.

I sat down at the table and had my breakfast and then went up the stairs to wake up lilly I gently rubbed her shoulders to wake her…

" lily dear wake up hunny its time to get up you're going to see aunt Ginny to day and you're spending the night with them "

When lily heard this she jumped up and ran towards the bathroom all excited she was going to be seeing her favourite auntie and her favourite male Draco..

When I got down stairs I was about to throw some floo powder into the fire but my floo opened first and Draco and Ginny came through Ginny was the first to talk…

" Hermione we have to talk too you its about Harry. Draco discovered something about Harry while he was at work at the hospital it seems that Harry has been going there for five years I think Harry is sick all the piece of parchment says is that Harry has been in at least 20 to 30 times in the last five years it doesn't say what exactly is wrong with Harry only that he has been in iam really worried Hermione.."

" me too Hermione I mean me and potter never really got on with each other at school but I don't wont him to die especially after everything he did for my mother the night of the battle at Hogwarts…"

The words that Draco and Ginny said to me really had me worried after everything me and Harry had been through I wont bloody lose him now not bloody now..

It was l8r that day after Ginny and Draco had come over to take lily for the day that I called for Hercules to come for a note for Harry saying I wanted to see him as soon as but this time when I called him he didn't come this time I was getting worried it was then that I heard over the wizard wireless that there had been an attack on gringnots the wizard bank I was really worried that is where Ginny and Draco where going with lily first to get so money and take her for ice-cream just then Ginny Draco and Ron and Luna came through the floo net work.

Ginny had tears in her eyes and Ron and Draco where already getting ready to go back through to go and turn over every rock where former death eaters may or may not be hiding I was the first to talk..

" where's lily Ginny please don't say that the child that they took was my little girl shes 5 years old what can they possibly want with her."

Ron spoke next..

" Hermione calm down they didn't take her for mad reasons it has nothing to do with Harry cause no one else knew that Harry was the father but the strange thing was that just before she was taking somebody just appeared out of no where and started killing all the bad people that was in the bank we saw him heading for lily to try and stop them from taking her but when he nearly reached her they disappeared. Then he turned round look at Ginny and Draco and shook his head and disappeared.."

When I spoke next I had reached boiling point..

" so what you're saying is you haven't got a clue who took lily I bloody knew I shouldn't have let the 2 of you take her out do you realise what's going to happen when I tell Harry that his daughter that he doesn't even know about was abducted he is going to go through the roof and not even voldermort will be able to stop him. Harry was past all that he said to me before that once voldermort was dead he would stop worrying about everyone else and look out for himself this is going to be very very bad when he finds out. Ginny Draco you better go remember Harry wasn't actually friends with you're boy friend and if I don't tell him gently he might think that you're hiding something Ron Luna you might as well go as well oh and another thing Ginny i wont be leaving my daughter in you're care again. if anything happens to her don't ever come back here again. No leave ill find out soon enough if she ok…"

It was about 8.30pm at night when there was a knock on the front door I was starting to get really nervous cause lily still had not been found the aurors and my old friends from the da had been out looking for her but to no prevail all they found at the house where they knew lily had been taken was utter devastation the house had been attacked and my lovely daughter lily was know where to be seen.

As I walked towards the front door of my parents house I was imaging what would be happen when I told Harry that my daughter was missing let alone the daughter he knew nothing about.

When I got to the door I opened it and my mouth was hanging open standing right in front of me was my daughter lily but know Harry I picked my daughter up with tears sterming out of my eyes I shut the door behind me and went back to the living room when I sat her on the couch I asked her what happened she manged to tell me the best way a five year old could.

" mummy a dark haired man rescued me from the bad men and he took me home to mummy and then left I was ever so scared mum the man said it would be ok and not to worry he said that he knew you mum."

I put lily to bed and sat back I sent a few owls out to tell people that she was home and when I was in bed that night I started thinking about what she said about the man that rescued her.

The only person that came into that description was harry why hadn't he stayed with her on the door and why didn't he tell me that he was back in town it kinda woried me as well as all the hospital visits was harry ill did he have something that he didn't want to make me worry about I wish I knew what was wrong he should know that he can come and talk to me…

AUTHORS WORDS

Well that's the end of the first bit if you could be nice could you leave me a wee review as so as I can take into sujestions and make the story better I have to give shout out to christina potter 09 who makes brilliant storys and gves lots of insperation the probly will be another chap if people want it but you'll have to tell me if you want it or not……


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a start the next morning when I heard my daughter screaming in her bedroom I rushed in and started hugging her making sure she was alright it wasn't until fithteen minutes l8r that she decided to tell me what her dream was about..

" mummy the man that saved me he's ill I saw him fall down in my sleep oh mummy please tell me the nice man is going to be ok he did save me and all..

I told my daughter that the man would be ok and that she would tell her aunt Ginny to keep an eye out for him at work.

I mean I had decided the night before that one day I would tell my daughter that her father was Harry potter.. Oh lily already knew of Harry potter his story was legend after all and I read lily a few of the storeys that had been written about Harry. it was when my daughter had found some of my old Hogwarts photos that she asked who my to male friends were I pointed out her uncle Ron to her and she was really excited to see her uncle in the photo. It was then she pointed to a picture of Harry and asked who he was all I told her was that the boy in the picture was Harry potter the saviour of the wizarding world at that sentence my daughter asked if the boy who lived was still alive all I could do was say out there some place he most likely is watching over us. Little did I know that at Ginny's flat out on the street was the mystery man hobbling down the street.

Ginny's flat….

" Draco can you come through the floo please its important ive found out why Harry has been going to saint mungos."

Draco walks up to Ginny and kisses her on the cheek and sits down.

" what's up gin what did you find out about Harry."

" well it seems that Harry has a tumour it is supposedly incurable that's why he left five years ago he didn't want anyone feeling sorry for him so he went away. What are we going to do we are going to have to find him so we can try and save him."

" Ginny calm down we know Harry was there last night to save little lily Louise it means that all the death eaters that have been mysteriously turning up at the ministry of magic have been Harry some of the people that have been turning up are the most powerful ones I mean there was a reason that none of them were ever caught the ministry couldn't beat them the only way could be that is as if some one more powerful than them caught them and turned them over they were covered in bruises cut some were even missing limbs as for the people that kidnapped lily well lets say that it wasn't for the lack of trying to get one or two of them in to talk its that if that man that rescued lily is Harry well Harry killed every last one of them that were in the building."

" Draco we have to get him back for Hermione and lily if he dies now what will they do. Lily might never know her dad if we do find Harry we have to tell her straight away……

Back to Hermione's point of view…

Later that day I had Ginny round for supper she had been telling me a few things that had been happening at work I knew she wasn't telling me something so I pursued the matter..

" ok Ginny what aren't you telling me ive known you for a long time and I can tell you're trying to hide something from me."

I was beginning to wonder if Ginny heard me when she started to talk I was kind of shocked with what she had to say.

" Hermione I don't know how else to tell you this so ill get straight to the point its about Harry. Yesterday while I was at work I had been doing some digging through restricted files that were usually kept for celebs when I came across a file marked h.j.p well curiosity took and I had a look when I opened the page I noticed that a doctor from saint mungos had scanned Harry five years ago just after the two of you slept together that he had a golf ball sized tumour sitting at the base of his skull it seems that he was given five years at the most if he doesn't come in for treatment then he will properly collapse right there and then."….

I let what Ginny had told me sink in Harry my Harry lily's father was going to die I couldn't believe it Harry fought voldermort for fuck sake didn't he deserve a break be a normal boy for one day it was then that Ginny received a call through the floo network saying she was needed at home..

Five minutes l8r when Ginny was gone I started crying tears streaming down my face remembering the first time I saw Harry it was when on the first day of the Hogwarts express I was trying to find Neville long bottoms pet frog and ended up in harrys compartment that's when I realised who he was he was the boy who lived but he was always just Harry to me.

It was about 8.30 at night when I had just put lily down for the night it had taken her ages to fall asleep I had to read her a story as usual it was about the boy who lived as were most of my daughters story's.

It was about then that I heard my floo getting activated and my name being called I rushed down stairs to see who was trying to get a hold of me as I got there I realised it was my brothers wife luna love good. Something about the look on her face made me worried I remember thinking oh god don't let it be Ron forgetting about Harry for a moment it was then that I found my voice.

" oh hello Luna what are you calling about Ron hasn't done something bad has he."

All I heard in the background was Ron yelling hey.

" oh Hermione I had a message to pass on to you from Draco and Ginny when Ginny left you earlier when she was at your's she was called to attend a body that was found near her house as it turns out a positive id was made its Harry Hermione he's at saint mungos he was nearly dead but Draco gave him some treatment till Ginny showed up he was rushed to the hospital but something is wrong when he woke up he started freaking out when Ginny started asking him questions about where hed been he couldn't answer like he had forgotten then Draco asked him if he remembered going to school with you me Ron Ginny and Draco but he just started screaming saying that we were talking lies and that we should be punished for keeping him there it was then we noticed that he had been bleeding out of his scar.

We gave him the once over but when we came to his brain the tumour was gone. We asked him about it but he couldn't or should I say wouldn't talk to anyone anymore. We decided there that his injuries were more serious than we thought he's lost all his memories Hermione so it was decided that he should be put back into a coma so as his mind could maybe fix his self. Iam telling you this Hermione cause the next few days even weeks and years could be a trying time for everyone and another thing you're the first to know you may or may not know that Harry named you Ginny and Ron and me that were his next of kin but you need to come see him as soon as you can we honestly don't know if hell make it the night oh yeah bye the way herms he remembered that he a wizard look Susan bones is here she's going to come over if you need some one to watch over lily got to go now ill catch you in a wee while at the hospital bye."

And just like that Luna was gone as soon as the floo closed I fell down to the ground sobbing I couldn't believe it Harry was back but the one thing that made me sad was that Harry had no memory of anyone from school he couldn't remember the night that wee spent together if he didn't wake up he would never get to meet his daughter lily Louise potter it was then that Susan come through the floo.

As soon as I told her where everything was I set of toward saint mungos dreading what I would find there.

I got home that night very very late I had sat bye Harry looking at his body he had scars all over his arms and legs Susan left 15mins after I got back she had said that lily never woke up once I thanked her for helping she just nodded and left.

I remember the conversation that me and Ginny had had we discussed maybe it was the right time to be telling lily that her father is indeed Harry potter. I would deal with the ramifications of my actions l8r I didn't know how I would explain to her that I had kept her secret from her dad he didn't even know but if I know my little girl shell be might annoyed to say the least when she finds out all I can hope for is that she doesn't be to mad that I wiped her dads memory of the night we spent together just so he could be worry free to fight voldermort how do you tell a little girl that he father is hero of the wizarding world.

In the next couple of days not much had happened in harrys case he still hadn't woken up yet and my daughters was a mess the man that rescued her from the men that attacked gringnots people were getting really scared about events that had unfolded it had been seen bye somebody they had said that Harry used raw magic to defeat the dark wizards.

Not one person in the entire wizarding world since Merlin had ever done anything like that according to the weasleys it required some deep pain in his sole I started thinking back to the last days before the battle to see if anything had happened to Harry I could not see anything Harry always carried a smile with him where ever he went about in Hogwarts even more so after the night we spent together that night I will never forget even if Harry has it was bye far the most sexually charged evening that ive ever had and iam unlikely to ever have if only Harry would remember me and what wee meant together.

It wasn't like I didn't date other guys in the last 5 years cause I did but deep down I knew that there was only ever one man for me and one man for my daughter and besides when ever I asked lily she would just stick her tongue out at the men I took that as a no. I was beginning to understand that my daughter was just like her father stubborn to the end.

Well when I got to bed the night I will kiss my daughter good night then ill climb in to my bed and dream of times when it was me Harry Ron and the rest of the da still together at Hogwarts I wonder did Harry ever meet another girl on his travels not that iam jealous or something just curious as I stare up at the sealing I whisper good night Harry good night lily…

If the people that read this chapter like it leave a review it would be appreciated I have to say lily's middle name came from somebody else's idea if they read the story her name is princess Hermione thanks a lot I meant the world to me will see what happens next….


	3. Chapter 3

It had been at least a couple of days since I had been to see Harry. But Harry had blocked out everyone none of his friends knew how to get round too him I told them that he had no memory's of them or of me all he knew was his name and that he was a wizard.

At first they could not believe it that he would or might never get his memory back. The healers said that there was a 95% chance that he would never get his memory back.

When I heard this news I started sobbing ron had told me when he and luna were round and my daughter was sitting on my lap my daughter turned to me and said.

" mummy don't cry it makes me sad"

I replied to her.

"oh thank you lily its just that mummy knew the man very well"

" oh did you mummy you knew Harry potter."

" yes honey he was mummy's best friend at school."

After I told my daughter this she ran up the stairs saying yay mummy knew Harry potter I turned to Ron and Luna and said.

" there she goes my little angel I cant believe that she's five years old already the only thing is iam going to have to tell her some day that her father is Harry."

Later that day I had to go into girgnots to get some money out it was while I was at honey dukes that I realised that iam going to have to lift the spell once harrys memory came back. It was during this thought that Draco malfoy came round the running round the corner.

" oh Hermione thank fuck ive found you its Harry he missing."

When Draco said this I was completely taken aback.

" what do you mean missing nobody could have taken him he wont be hiding in the hospital either the only person who could aparated out is Harry himself didn't he leave a note or some kind of clue where he might have gone."

Draco was shaking.

" all the note said Hermione was you wont ever find me I Harry James potter will have nothing to do with any witch or wizard again and anybody that thinks they can try to reach me forget it ive read all the books that mention on this one so here's the final good bye from some on you supposedly knew good bye."

When I read the letter that draco had shown me I realised that uless harry gets his memory back there was no hope of him ever meeting his daughter lily.

It was then that draco told me about information they got when they performed leg limens on harry when he was asleep.

He told me all about harry catching the death eaters he said that each time one was in a worse state than the other none were dead just badly beaten.

Then draco told me on muggle cctv harry was seen having a full blown fight with some other dark wizard after that I couldn't believe what draco told me next would make me cry.

" Hermione after that bit of memory flared up you might want to sit after I tell you this it more a memory of a conversation it seems as if harry has a daughter"

" draco of course he does lily you do know her little girl five years old looks like her father."

When I said that draco didn't laugh at the comment he had a sad look on his face and then he continued on with the conversation.

" no Hermione I don't mean lily I mean a little girl called Lana shes just over 4 years old we think. We did a blood trace location spell but but we didn't find anything so after we sent somebody to aquire about harry but nothing till I decided to use some of my dads ex infomants they said that a year after harry left he meet a girl called cristina and they hit it of immediately then she found out she was pregnant. When she was eight months pregnant she was in a car crash the doctors said that she was pronuced dead on the scene but baby lana was still alive. So baby lana was born a merre eight pounds half a month early. Harry was overjoyed . Then it went blank just like harry decided to go of the radar. Look Hermione I have got to go and see some one else ill catch you tomorrow."

When I got home that day everything was weird harry had another daughter called lana I didn't know what to think was I angry or was I not he was gone for five years and I had used a memory charm on him I realised there and then that maybe doing what I did was a mistake and I need to fix it before I lose harry for ever and I don't think I can handle that.

**So there it is folks chapter 3 hope you enjoy this one as much as I have plz review and comment it means the world to us writers…**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat up all night thinking about Harry and his other daughter Lana. About what it meant to him to me god the entire wizarding world and also lily had a sister a sister that she didn't about and Harry what was he thinking about I knew that he wasn't thinking about us cause he couldn't remember us Some how he had lost his memory.

We tried to cure harrys memory but nothing worked on him all the healers said it was like his memory had been wiped with magic if it was it was incurable.

In the afternoon Ginny came round to take me out for some much needed ice-cream. We went to London got some clothes and things as it was getting hot we decided to sit down in the park that's when Ginny started to talk to me.

" Hermione what do you think about Harry and Lana "

" Ginny dear you know I love him I cant blame him he had a memory charm placed on him bye me. even when he gets his memory back he wont want to talk to me he hates people making decisions for him."

" Hermione you should have thought about that before hand. I mean all you can do is tell him the truth why you kept it from him."

" Ginny dear I honestly don't know know what to think Harry has another daughter. Ill treat her the same as I treat lily. Does anyone know what happened to her mum Christina we still haven't heard anything about her do you know how she died."

" Hermione the only thing that Draco told me was that his informant said at eight and a half months pregnant she was murdered it was Harry that found her."

It was then while I was thinking about what Ginny had said it was then that it hit me.

" Ginny do you think that is the reason why Harry cant remember us maybe combined with my memory charm."

" Hermione you might be right ill check into it."

" thanks Ginny please look into it."

After Ginny went home I decided to pop into Ron and lunas there house isn't that hard to find.

It is the funniest house ive ever seen more than the burrow and that was saying something.

When I aparated to the lane they stay on I slowly walked up the path towards the house when I got to the door I went to knock I didn't get a chance their twins sky and Harry came bounding out of the front door and wrapped them self's round my waist.

" aunt Hermione we've missed you did you bring us anything."

I laughed under my breath and whispered spell then put my hands into my pocket and produced one blue one green. When they saw them they grabbed them and ran inside.

When I got to the living room ron and luna were sitting reading a book called quid itch threw the ages and luna was reading the quibbler it was ron that spoke to me first.

" any more news on harrys where abouts Hermione."

" no Ron he's just disappeared but I think I know where he might have gone. He might have gone to see his daughter Lana we've searched every where for him I guess hell make a appearance eventually."

Luna was the next person to talk it was to Ron.

" Ron sorry I forgot to say I have got to go and see somebody it was arranged last week."

Ron said ok kissed Luna on the cheek and then she aparated out of there house which left me and Ron bye our self's when Luna was gone Ron turned to me and started to talk.

" Hermione there is something going on at the ministry. It seems that the ministry is desperate to get Harry back there willing to got to any lengths. If they try the heavy handed approach there will be trouble you know Harry wont just buckle to there will."

This troubled me greatly.

" Ron if that happens use our old da coins cause you know Harry he wont go down with out a fight. Something tells me when it goes down there's going to be trouble."

When I went home that night I was beginning to think that something was going to happen in the next few days. If Harry was with his daughter I hope he is ok. Harry also needed to be found because loads of death eater bodies were turning up dismembered. I had a funny feeling that it was Harry that was doing it I mean what the fuck they killed women and children they tried too wipe out every muggle born child in Britain they deserved it.

I woke up the next day remembering a dream that I had from before the night before.

It was of me and lily standing in the great hall as she is getting sorted into Gryffindor. But just as there about to read out the last name on the list the memory ended. I felt annoyed it had been the same dream I had been having for a while now it was infuriating that it was the same one I didn't ever find out the last name ill find out eventually.

What does the dream mean. I don't know if it means that lily's first day at Hogwarts was going to be my most proudest day Well I would have to argue with that.

At the moment my proudest time was when I found out that I was carrying mine and harrys daughter. I was beginning to wonder who the last name on the list was when my da coin started to vibrate.

I quickly flooed to the burrow and dropped lily of there with rons mother and headed to the 3 broomsticks.

When I got there every member of the da was there it was then that I realised the sound the da coin had made the coins had 3 sounds. 1 to mention that there was a meeting. 2 was emergency. And the 3 one that Harry didn't know about was Harry trouble. It was also needed in case Harry needed subdued.

I was knocked out of my trance bye semus Finnegan who asked.

" Hermione I don't like the idea of taking on Harry I mean he is one of us."

I replied.

" but semus look at it this way Harry beat voldermort. He was stronger than Dumbledore and it was rumoured that the potters were related to Merlin. You see semus we will only be knocking Harry out its for his own good."

Semus went off to think it was then that Luna and ron came through the door pure white was there faces what's wrong I asked.

Ron spoke first.

" Hermione its bad we found out the person they've got is harrys daughter Lana they just grabbed her stunned Harry and done a bunk with her. Seemingly Harry was detected on the shores of Britain 30 minutes ago.

I don't know what's taking him so long. You know Hermione that we all fought along side of him against voldermort but this approach Harry is taking is even creeping me out."

Luna was next.

" Hermione its like this look what would you do to get lily back."

I didn't have to think hard to lunas question.

" I would tear down the gates of hell to get her back."

" exactly Hermione anyone here would Harry is my best friend to but."

But before Luna could finish her sentence it happened a voice I recognised as harrys in side our heads.

" da I know off you I know that you are in the pub. Stay there and know harm will come of you iam only here to get my daughter Lana. You made a mistake siding over the ministry over this what did you think would happen iam sorry that iam not the person you all think iam."

that's when the voice ended everyone looked at each other .

Ron at luna draco at ginny and the rest all looking about confussed. We all ran out towards the ministry it was then we were joined bye the remaining members off the order off the phoenix and the aurors they were all wispering.

" is it realy potter." they made me sick sometimes.

About five minutes later the doors to the ministry burst open and there was harry potter the boy who lived the love of my life standing there complelty oblivious to all his old school mates standing there.

I relised that I was about to make the hardest decision of my life.

Its true I love harry but we need to restore his memory and that meant fighting him it wasn't something I wanted to do but hes needed here so that means fighting him.

**Well folks that's chapter 4 I hope you like it please review and ill take youre ideas into consideration….**


	5. Chapter 5

The day after everyone confronted Harry at the ministry I was sitting at the breakfast table with lily she was sitting having rice crispies when my mind drifted back to the night that mine and harrys beautiful daughter was conceived. I had been really worried for Harry he had recently broken up with Ginny and he hadn't been in the best of moods and to top it all of he had a battle with voldermort as well to go through.

I had been crying for awhile when Ginny had come to me in my dorm and started to talk..

" oh Hermione what's wrong you shouldn't be like this if Harry sees you like this he is going to be sad and he's already in a fragile mood in the first place."

" OH GINNY I GET IT YOU THINK IAM SILLY I KNOW WHAT HARRYS GOT TO DO DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT."

I screamed in Ginny's face she stood back shocked that I had had a blow-out like that she was my best friend after all. I turned to her and apologised.

" oh Ginny iam really really sorry its just I heard about the prophecy and that's what's getting to me and Harry for some reason he isn't talking to me at the moment I haven't seen him in a week I don't know what I have done to make him so upset I just wish that he would talk to me."

" Hermione what iam about to tell you cant leave this room you must promise me."

" Ginny I promise what you say to wont leave this room."

Ginny had definitely got my attention.

" right well the other day when I was just entering the Gryffindor common room I heard Harry talking into one of those recording devices that muggles use well he was talking about his last will and testament in case he doesn't beat voldermort. Hermione I think that harrys expecting to die something tells me that Harry is keeping something from us something to do with the horcruxes that the 3 of you went to find did you ever find out about the 7 horcrux. Look Hermione I need to tell you I know that you feel for Harry romantically I mean I can see it so can everyone else please tell him you might be surprised any way catch you later."

Well after Ginny left about fithteen minutes Harry came out of his dorm I don't think he expected anyone to be there cause when he came down the stairs he looked like he seen a ghost and then he saw me and he said.

" oh sorry Hermione ill let you be bye you're self didn't know anyone would be up."

Now or never I thought.

" no its ok Harry I actually want to talk to you anyways."

I saw Harry looking at me was that hunger in his eyes. Just as I was about to say something Harry crashed his lips into mine I was in absolute bliss everything I had dreamed about for the last 3 years was finally happening.

I climbed so that I was sitting in harrys lap he was embarrassed cause Harry was obviously happy as I could feel his erection through his trouserers when we separated for air Harry tried to move me of his lap when I didn't move he looked at me and said.

" Hermione if we don't stop now I don't think ill be able to stop my self and I don't know if ill be able to stop my self."

I looked at Harry he want like most boys. Most boys would rip ur pants of and just go for it. it was just like Harry to ask me if I was happy with the way we were. I silenced Harry with a finger to his lips.

" ssh Harry you don't know how long I have wanted this ive loved you since we saved Sirius I will always love you please don't stop this even if you don't return the feelings I wont hold it against you." I pleaded with Harry. He crashed his lips in to mine and then said.

" Hermione I was thinking the same thing ive loved you since you were petrified I thought ii was going to lose you and I don't want to ever leave you if you would have me I want to ask you to be my girlfriend."

At that admission from Harry got to my brain a lot of things were going on in there. It was like old years night fireworks going off people cheering it was then that I realised that I had been quiet.

" oh Harry iam sorry I wondered off a bit there of course ill be you're girlfriend."

I enveloped Harry in a big hug and then we started kissing again it was different from the first.

The first kiss was awkward to say the least but we persevered but this time it was oh god it was full of lust. I knew then that I loved this boy more than I haved loved anyone I would die for him. It was then that I felt harrys hands pressing against my shoulders.

" please Harry don't stop this " I said.

" please Hermione I have something to tell you and I know before you say it I should have told you sooner but I love you its about the horcruxes it will affect how you see our relationship I think."

At this statement my ears were perked up he was finally going to tell me what Ginny had mentioned before.." go on " I said.

" well you know how we found the 6 horcruxes and destroyed them well you are going to hate me for this well theres a seventh one. Hermione iam the seventh horcrux. Voldermort acidently created it the night he killed my mum and dad."

My world nearly fell apart there and then in the end the hunt for the horcruxes. In the end had always led to this moment.

To say I wasn't surprised would have been an understatement. I always knew in a stupid way that Harry was the final horcrux…

" please Hermione say something please"

" but Harry that means you've got to die to defeat voldermort."

When that statement left my lips it all became to much and the tears started flowing I could not stop them it was about 30 minutes later that Harry stood up to leave.

" iam sorry Hermione for hurting you ill leave."

" oh harry please don't . but answer me one thing why didn't you tell me about the horcruxes."

I saw harrys eyes close that night and then he said it.

" Hermione when or after I found out about the horcruxes I was going to ask you out I was going to tell you my secret. I have loved you more than a friend since third year and to tell you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you but it looks like I wont get that chance now will I."

I will always remember the look Harry had on his face that night when I told him I loved him to it was the face of a man who finally had his wish.

There and then I decided that if Harry was going to die I would have my chance to be with him.

I remember we were kissing passionately on the couch when we broke for air the look harry gave me would have made any girl wet between the legs.

We started kissing again I lifted harrys jumper over his head and took his shirt off .

When I traced my fingers over harrys chest I could swear to this day that harry gave me a purr of excitement to me I was excited.

Just then things intensified harry was takeing of my robes when his hand brushed against my right breast I felt him pull his hand away.

" oh Hermione iam sorry"

I didn't speak I just grabbed his hands and pulled them back towards my cheast.

Harry unbuttoned my shirt and started playing with my breasts I realised how wet and turned on I was getting not to mention harry he was getting hard I could feal him throught my knickers. I started grinding my hips into his erection. Just then I felt his hand move down towards my waist and then he slid his hand under my skirt he looked at me and asked with out words if he could continue. I noded that it was cool.

I raised my hips a bit so that he could get his hand in a better position it was then that he had me on my back on the couch we continued our foreplay as such. I felt him push my knickers to one side I was about to tell him to just take them off but what I felt next was pure bliss he suddenly put 2 fingers in side of me and with his thumb he was rubbing my clit he started pumping his fingers in and out in and out untill I felt my climax comeing on when I nearly came in harrys hand he removed it stood up and took the rest of his clothes off I went to do the same so I stood but when I did this harry pushed me back down on the couch.

He came back down with me he kissed me my cheaks a started sucking my nipples I was in seventh heaven and then he went further he spread my legs and then he did something I did not expect he started lapping at my wetness with his tounge whilst his thunb was rubbing my clit before long I was screaming but harry kept on fucking me with his hand and tounge it was then I told him.

" fuck me now harry I need you."

" are you sure Hermione " I nodded to him to continue.

I took harry in my hands and guided him to my entrance and I wrpaed my legs round my waist and guided him further just then a felt harry enter me it was everthing that I had imagined he started to move in and out off me at a slow pace which was good he had his hand on my waist and was looking at me like I was the only girl in the world it made me feal good that I was making him just as happy at the moment it was then that he picked me up and walked over the to the wall he started banging me against the wall I wondered how this would end but I could feal him start to struggle to hold me up he then pulled out of me and put me down I thought he had lost the nerve but he hadn't he instructed me to turn round and put my hands on the wall which I did I was really excited I felt him put my ingers back in and then he entered me from behind and I had never felt this good before he was pumpin in and out he had his hands round the front playing with my breasts and I was putty in his hands I turned my head slightly so I could see his face then he siad he couldn't hold on much longer he went to pull out but I stoped him and said " no harry in me " when I said that I felt he release his cum in me he kept on pumping till I climaxed the we fell back on the couch in a heep he turned to me and kissed me and said " I love you hemrione granger." I said back to him "I love you to harry james potter."

Then we fell asleep. When I awoke the next morning I realised that harry had left to fight voldermort when I looked round there was a simple note.

" Hermione if there is a chance that ill survive ill come back to you I love you and when you are ready we will get married.

I smiled at this and went about my duties for the day with the morning after glow on my face I told Ginny off course she was made up for me and Harry but that night when Harry killed voldermort I turned to find ron standing next to me I don't know why but I kissed him Ron pulled back.

" Hermione what the hell are you doin."

" shit ron iam sorry I didn't realise what I was doin."

But I was to late I knew then that Harry had saw me and ron that's the night that Harry disappeared from the world I fell apart right then and there and nine months later I had our daughter lily we made several attempts to get harry to come back but nothing everybody tried we sent owls but they all came back having not been delivered.

Just then I heard my daughter upstairs in the room crying.

I rushed up stairs to see my daughter crying in her bed I walked to her side and asked her what is wrong.

" oh sweet pee what's wrong with you dear."

" oh mummy that man he's really hurt this time he was trying to save his daughter from some evil men and they hurt him Harry potter


End file.
